Shattered Sanctuary
Shattered Sanctuary is the twenty-ninth Hyrule Historia mission and third of Return of Sulkaris. Intro Flashback to Saria's past with Link in the Kokiri Forest. * Saria: Hurry up Link or I'm going to win. * Saria: Extra points if you can hit bottles from the mill wheel. Saria stands on the moving water wheel. Link fires at the wheel, causing it to start breaking and Saria to lose balance. * Link: Oops... Link is knocked down the stream by the breaking wheel, which continues to move while Saria tries to balance on it. * Saria: Link, you moron! Link is chased by the wheel until it catches up to him. The wheel stops at a waterfall, and both Link and Saria are stuck next to eachother, unable to move. * Saria: You just couldn't let me win again, could you? * Link: Admit it, that was fun. * Saria: Not when it means we end up stuck here... * Link: At least we are stuck together. * Lana (walks towards Link): I leave you for ten minutes and you've already caused property damage. * Link: Could you get me out of here, Lana? * Lana: Fine, just this one time. (teleports Link out) * Lana: Come on, Her Grace needs you. (leaves with Link) * Saria: Hey guys, what about me? * Saria: Can someone get me out of here? Back in reality, Saria is held captive by the Gohma. Impa tracks them to Palagard's Sanctuary. * Mido: There it is, Palagard's Sanctuary. The Huskus Empress jumps in front of Mido and Agitha. * Agitha: I speak for the Gohma. * Agitha: Am I addressing the High Empress? * Empress: The Gohma do not speak, leave. (walks away) * Agitha: To think so lowly of the Gohma! * Agitha: Perhaps that is why you are doomed to fade from Hyrule. * Agitha: Your kind will never be remembered, no Legends to carry your name. * Empress (looks back): Gohma cannot be negotiated with. * Agitha: Are you so locked in your ways that you'll not even try? The Empress walks away and the Huskus start to mobilize. Outro Palagard is overwhelmed and killed by a swarm of Gohma larvae. Mido and Agitha bring Saria to the jail cell where Sulkaris is held. * Agitha: Would you please undo the damage that you have done? * Saria: No. * Agitha: Pretty please? * Saria: No. * Agitha: If she does not comply Mido, you have my permission to... well. * Agitha: Well, she does not need to be in perfect condition to do her part I suppose. Mido glares threateningly at Saria. Saria walks forward and breaks the emerald block surrounding Sulkaris. The freed Sulkaris grabs Saria's neck. * Saria: He's going to stop you. * Saria: The Knight in Green will stop you... * Sulkaris: No Kokiri can stand against me. * Saria: He's no Kokiri. (gets encased in the emerald back in Sulkaris' place) * Agitha (kneels): I heard your plight all those years ago! * Agitha: I have seen the world you seek to make, and what a wonderful place it will be! (stands up and points at Mido) * Agitha: I can vouch for him! Sulkaris says nothing and walks to the throne room where the Huskus Empress is making her last stand. * Sulkaris: The great and mighty Huskus Imperium, reduced to a hidden hovel in the woods. * Sulkaris: Valadeku would be ashamed. * Sulkaris: I have won. Hyrule is mine. The exhausted Empress looks down. * Sulkaris: Look at me in the eyes. * Sulkaris (grabs the Empress): Look at me! * Empress: When all is under your dominion, remember the Huskus as a Legend. * Empress: Remember us as the force that stood against you for countless generations! * Sulkaris: When all is under my dominion none will know the name Huskus. (breaks the Empress' neck) Category:Hyrule Historia